amor irrompible (1 temporda) TERMINADA
by Deisy320
Summary: chase se asentido solo siente que algo le falta pero en otra dimension un dragon llamado spyro tambien se siente igual pero eso cambiara cuando chase es transportado a otra dimencion junto con spyro ellos se enamoraran y tendran una buena vida si es que nada se los impide N/A: esta es una historia de wattpad autorización del autor
1. Una expedicion no tan comun

Chase : ( me pregunto por por que deje de amar a skye esque pense que podria ser buena novia pero siento que mis sentimientos cambian )

Ryder : chase

Chase : que pasa jefe Ryder

Ryder : ya es hora de ir a la expedición a la cueva diamante

Chase : oh es verdad si estoy listo

Ryder : bueno vamonos

Chase : ok

*se van mientras en otra dimension*

Spyro : estoy muy aburrido no hay nada que aser aparte me siento muy solo ojala algo emocionante me pase

*con los paw patrol*

Señor : ok recuerden no se parar se

Chase : *piensa mientras el señor habla* (por que no dejo de pensar en chicos acaso me gustara algun chico pero quien ninguno de los paw patrol me gusta) *se señara del grupo y sige solo* creo que me perdi

Spyro : mejor me masturbo un rato

Chase : mm que es eso * se acerca a una pared rara * mm creo que mejor me voy

*la puerta se habre en el mudo de spyro y chase *

Chase : eh?

Spyro : que?

*son subsionados al portal*

Los dos : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

*llegan a una dimension desconocida*

Chase : mm donde estoy

Spyro : que paso

Chase y spyro : eh? *semiran uno al otro*

Chase : u-u-u-u- UN DRAGON

Spyro : tranquilo no te are daño

Chase : enserio

Spyro : si soy amigable

Chase : bueno ok dejame presentarme soy Chase

Spyro : un gusto soy spyro (que lindo cachorro)

Chase : bueno donde estamos

Spyro : nose pero podemos estar tranquilos

Chase : por que

Spyro : por que estoy junto al cachorro mas guapo

Chase : *se sonrroja* emm piensas que soy lindo

Spyro : no lo pienso lo se dime tienes novia

Chase : emmm no me gustaba una chica llamada skye pero despues senti atracción por los chicos

Spyro : bueno quieres ser mi novio

Chase : que?!

Spyro : lo que escuchaste

Chase : emmm no se

Spyro : *lo beso*

Chase : *corresponde*

Spyro : te amo mi hermoso chasy

Chase : yo igual spyro

*se vuelven a besar y se quedan dormidos mirntras con los paw patrol*

Ryder : lo encontraron

Marshalm : no lo encontramos

Skye : sigamos buscando no hay que darnos provencidos

Ryder : no podemos aser nada mas por hoy segimos buscando mañana por rl momento regresemos a casa

Los cachorros : ok Ryder

Skye : (encontrare a chase y asi estaremos juntos)

 _bueno antes que nada esta historia no es mia es de un amigo que me pidio que la subiera a_ _el autor original de esta historia es: hope_paw_patrol (usuario de wattpad)_


	2. Nuestro Hogar

*dimension de los paw patrol*

Skye : no hay señales de chase desde hace unos dias

Ryder : es verdad estoy preocupado

Marshall : tranquilos quizas este bien

Skye : ok

*dimension valle*

Narra chase : ha pasado unos días desde que estoy con spyro y debo decir que es muy lindo quien diría que un dragon y un cachorro se puedan enamorarse mutuamente

Spyro : chase

Chase : si spyro que pasa?

Spyro : pense que si querias acompañarme un rato

Chase : ha que?

Spyro : pues a viajar por unas dimensiónes

Chase : mmmm claro spyro

Spyro : ok *abro un portal* sube a mi espalda

Chase : claro *se sube*

Spyro : bueno vamonos *vuela y entra en el portal*

*zona dimensional*

Chase : donde estamos

Spyro : esta es la zona dimensional

Chase : zona dimensional?

Spyro : es un lugar en donde estan las entrafas de las dimensiones

Chase : guau es genial

Spyro : Sip

Chase : a cual vamos

Spyro : que tal la dimension de los cristales

Chase : ok

*dimension de los cristales*

Chase : es lindo el lugar

Spyro : sabia que te gustaria *agarra un diamante*

*dimension de las flores*

Chase : espera spyro soy aaah aaaaah

Spyro que pa-

Chase : ¡Achu! Perdon soy un poco alérgico

Spyro : no perdoname no sabia que eras alérgico

Chase : tranquilo no importa

*dimension ???*

Chase : donde estamos

Spyro : mmm nose

Chase : tengo hambre *pienso en unas galletas para perro*

*aparecen las galletas*

Chase : que acaba de pasar

Spyro : mm nose pero se como llamar a esta dimension *hace un templo*

Chase : guau

Spyro : esta es la dimension de la creación

Chase : es muy buen nombre

Spyro : y aqui sera nuestro nuevo hogar

Chase : jejeje vamos a dormir

Spyro : ok entremos al tembló

*el templo es como una casa*

*habitación de chase y spyro*

Spyro : *se acuesta en una cama*

Chase : *igual*

Spyro : descansa Chase

Chase : tu igual spyro

*ambos se duermen*

*dimension de los paw patrol*

Skye : (donde esta chase al parecer no hubo rastros de el en la cueva es extraño como fue que desaparecio voy a encontrar a chase no me importa cuanto tarde y le dire finalmente que lo amo)


	3. Un Reencuentro Muy Comovedor

Narra skye : extraño a chase no aguanto estar sin el donde estara

*dimension de la creación*

Chase : *deprimido*

Spyro : amor que pasa

Chase : nada es que extraño a mid amigos

Spyro : oye y como son?

Chase : pues son muy buenis y los quiero mucho

Spyro : que tal si vamos y me los presentas

Chase : claro puedes crear un portal para ir

Spyro : claro *abro un portal* sube

Chase : jejeje *sube*

Spyro : listo?

Chase : si listo

Spyro : *entran t estan en la zona dimensional*

Chase : busquemos mi dimension

Spyro : es esa? *señala*

Chase : si

*entran ala dimension de los paw patrol y llegan*

Chase : vamos ven

Spyro : seguro? *nervioso*

Chase : claro

Spyro : ok *nervioso*

*entran*

Chase : Hola?

Ryder : chase?

Chase : holq ryd

Ryder : *lo abrazo* estube preocupado

Chase : tranqyilo jefe Ryder estiy bien

Spyro : si tranquilo

Ryder : *se asusta* enmm un dragon?!

Chase : tranquilo Ryder el me ayudo

Ryder : enserio?

Spyro : si Jejeje

Ryder : gracias por cuidar a chase

Spyro : fue un plaser Jejejeje

Chase : y los chicos?

Ryder : estan en sus casas deja me comunico con ellos *los llama* cachorros llamada de alerta

Cachorros menos Chase : *Ryder nos necesita*

*entran*

Marshall : listos para la acción jefe Ryder

Ryder :cachorros los llame aqui para que vean a quien encontramos

*sale chase y todos sorprenfidos*

Todos : ¡Chase!

Chase : hola chicos

*todos abrazan achase*

Chase : tranquilos jeje

Marshall : estábamos preocupados

Skye : donde estaba

Zuma : estas buen?

Rocky : te duele algo?

Rubble : tienes hambre?

Chase : tranquilos

Marshall : pensanos que estabas muerto

Chase : tranquilos estiy bien

Skye : estubiste solo?

Chase : no tuve a alguin que me ayudo

Spyro : hola

Todos : un dragon!!

Chase : tranquilos es amigable

Spyro : si claro que lo soy

Skye : (que bueno que chase esta aqui pero ese dragon ve a mi chase como algo mas pero el sera mio primero)

_


	4. La Mala Suerte de Spyro

Narra chase : ya emos llegado y porfin estoy feliz de ver a mis amigos los extrañe mucho

*pasan 10 minutos*

Ryder : bueno cachorros es hora de dormi

Todos : haaaa~ pero ryder

Ryder : nada de peros, spyro donde vas a dormir

Chase : el puede dormir con migo

Spyro : si no hay problema

Skye : *lo miro celosa*

Chase : estas bien skye?

Skye : emm si estoy bien

Chase : bueno a dormir

*cada quirn va a sis casitas*

Skye : * veo a chase y spyro besarse*

Chase y spyro : se besan*

Skye : *en shok*

Chase y spyro : *entran y se duermen*

Skye : Así que spyro me quiere quotar a chase eh? Pues ya vera

*al día suguiente*

Spyro : *despierto*mmml

Skye : *le lanzo un una cubeta llena de agua y me voy volando*

Spyro : *mojado* pero que demonios

Chase : mmmm buenos dias *ve a spyro* spyro estas bien?

Spyro : si estoy bien pero alguien me lanzo agua

Chase : *te doy una toalla* tranquilo secate

Spyro : gracias

*se van a comer*

Skye : (no funcionó devo aser algo ya se romperle el corazón así odiara a Chase y el sera mio)

*en el patio*.

Skye : (los demás están jugando al pup pup bogie asique puedo pedirle a Chase que. Venga)

Chase : oye Skye

Skye : Amm si

Chase : as estado actuando raro

Skye : nooo~

Chase : segura?

Skye : si me podrías acompañar porfavor

Chase : ok?

*en el patio*

Skye : chase te quiero decir algo muy importante

*cuarte*

Spyro : oigan algo en vio a chase

Marshall : creo que esta a fuera

Spyro : gracias marshall

*spyro sale pero vio algo que le rompió el corazon*


	5. Un Corazon Roto

*spyro sale del cuartel pero ve algo que le rompe el corazón*

Skye : *beso a chase*

Chase : *skye me vesa y quedo sorprendido*

Spyro : *veo como chase y skye se besan* c-chase?

Chase : *veo a spyro* spyro espera no es lo que cres

Spyro : me mentiste *seca corriendo*

Chase : espera spyro... No te vallas *llora*

Skye : estas bien chase

Chase : dejame skye tofo es tu culpa

Skye : pero por que mi culpa

Chase : si no me ubieras besa do spyro no se ubiera enojado

Skye : pero por que te interesa

Chase : porque yo lo amo

Skye : que?

Chase : skye yo amo spyro entiende porfavorno quiero lastimarte emocinal mente pero despues de esto ya no quiero que me hables *se va*

Skye : *llora* pero que es lo que ice soy una mala amiga no devi obligar a chase a que me ame

*cuertel*

Chase : ryder, ryder

Ryder : que pasa chase

Chase : spyro se fue por que piensa que amo a skye

Ryder : y por que piensa eso

Chase : por que el y yo somos novios pero aun no se lo ibamos a decir pero skye me beso y el penso que la amaba pero no es asi

Ryder : tranquilo no dire nada y encontraremos a spyro no hay trabajo digifil para un paw patrol

*ryder llama a lis cachorros y llegan*

Chase : listos para la acción jefe Ryder

Ryder : cachorros spyro salio corriendo y no sabemos porque asique tenemos que encontrarlo, Marshall buscaras en los bosques

Marshall : me pondre en marcha

Ryder : rubble buscaras con el granjero al y la granjera yumi

Rubble : rubble a toda velocidad

Ryder : Rocky tu buscaras en el Ayuntamiento

Rocky : verde es mi color

Ryder : skye buscarad en el cielo con tus gafas

Skye : es hora de volar *deprimida por dentro*

Ryder : le avisare a Everest que busque en la montaña de jake, zuma tu buscaras en la playa

Zuna : a zumergirnos

Ryder : y chase tu buscaras en sendero vista hermosa

Chase : *triste por dentro* chase se ara cargo jefe rydyer

Ryder : ok pero antes nesesito hablar con skye los demas vallan a buscar

Todos menos skye : si *sevan*


	6. La Busqueda de Spyro

Skye : ryder de que querias hablar con migo

Ryder : chase me conto lo que paso no deviste aser eso

Skye : perdón pero es que yo lo amo mucho

Ryder : Skye no puedes amar a alguien que no te ama

Skye : ...

Ryder : cuando encontremos a spyro le pediras una disculapa a chase y spyro

Skye : si Ryder

Narrador : rubble fue a la granja del granjero al y la granjera yumi, rocky revisa en los bosques, Everest fue contactada por ryder y revisa la montaña de jake, mientras Marshall rebica todo el pueblo y alcaldia, zuma revisa en la playa y en isla foca, skye después de hablar con ryder revisa si spyro no esta volando o si esta en algun lugar, mientras qud chase busca en sendero vista hermosa

Chase : porfavor spyro aparece *lo veo* spyro!

Spyro : *lo ve*...

Chase : estava preocupado por ti

Spyro : no es verdad tu solo me usaste

Chase : eso no es verdad

Spyro : por que no estas con tu nueva novia

Chase : spyro ella no me gusta

Spyro : como se que lo que dices es verdad

Chase : *le da un beso a spyro*

Spyro : *sorprendido y correspinde*

Chase : spyro yo *llora* te amo no amo a skye solo te amo a ti por favor Perdóname

Spyro : chase yo te perdono yo te amo

Chase : enserio?

Spyro : si jeje

Chase : spyro te amo igual *lo abraza*

Spyro : *corresponde*

Chase : vamos vom los demas

Spyro : ok amor

??? : jeje lastima que no durara

*en el cuartel*

Chase : ryder encontre a spyro

Ryder : buen trabajo chase

Spyro : emm ryder quiero pedirte algo

Chase : mientras veníamos spyro y yo decidimos algo

Ryder : que es

Spyro : nosotros queremos decirles a los cachorros sobre nuestra relación (eso y algo que le dare a chase)

Ryder : seguros?

Chase : seguros

Ryder : bueno ok

_


	7. Una Propuesta

Ryder : cachorros vuelvam

Todos menos chase : Ryder nos nesesita

*llegan*

Marshall : aqui estamos

Ryder : chicos chase encontro a spyro

*miran a spyro*

Marshall : spyro estas bien

Spyro : si lo estoy

ryder : bueno el y chase tienen algo que decirles

Rubble : que es?

Spyro : es que... Chase... Es mi novio

*todos menos skye con la boca abierta*

Rocky : enserio?!

Chase : si es enserio

Zuma : y por que no nos lo dijieron

Spyro : aun no teniamos confianza asta ase rato

Skye : emm spyro una cosa

Spyro : que es skye

Skye : te quiero pedir perdon por besar a chase es que senti celos

Spyro : *se acerca a Skye* Tranquila te perdono skye

Skye : gracias spyro

Spyro : chase quiero preguntarte algo

Chase : que es?

*spyro besa a chase en la boca*

Spyro : quieres casarte con migo?

Chase : spyro yo... Acepto casarme con tigo

*todos los miran*

Todos menos chase y Spyro : awwww

Chase : *se sonroja* jejeje

Spyro : te amo chase

Chase : y yo a ti spyro

Marshall : que lindo

Spyro y chase : Jejeje


	8. Los Preparativos y la Boda

Narra spyro : avian pasado un mes deseo que le pedi matrimonio a Chase y la verdad no me arrepiento para nada por que yo lo amo y gracias a los paw patrol la boda sera realizada mañana

Chase : hola amor

Spyro : hola Chasy *beso a chase en la mejilla*

Chase : jeje como estas mi spyro

Spyro : bien mi Chase y tu?

Chase : bien Spyro ote los anillos de compromiso?

Spyro : aqui estan

Chase : que bonitos

Spyro : gracias amor

Chase : mañana sera la boda amor

Spyro : si ya no puedo esperar

Chase : ni yo amor, en fin vamos a dormir amor

Spyro : ok amor

*los dos se meten en la casa de chase*

Chase : descansa amor

Spyro : descanza corazon

Chase : *se duerme*

Spyro : *igual se duerme*

*al dia siguiente*

Chase : *se levanta y va a aereglarse para la boda*

Spyro : *se levanta y se pone su traje para la boda*

Marshall : hola spyro dime estas nervioso?

Spyro : la verdad si

Marshall : tranquilo todo estara bien y ojala seas feliz con chase

Spyro : gracias


	9. La Boda de Chase y Spyro

Narrador : todos los habitantes de ciudad playa asistian a la boda de chase y spyro ya que aparte tambien chase dejaria los paw patrol ñara estar con su esposo

Spyro : (estoy feliz por casarme com mi hermoso chase enserio que lo amo) *en el altar*

Chase : *llega al altar*

Spyro : *ve a chase* (es hermoso mi chase luce hoy muy hermoso*

Alcaldesa goodway (o no se como ae escribe su nombre) : hoy estamos a qui para celebrar la union de dos almas que se casaran

Chase : *mira a spyro y se sonrroja* (mi spyro hoy luce guapo)

Alcaldesa goodway : chase aceptas a spyro como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separ

Chase : acepto

Alcaldesa goodway : y spyro aceptas a chase como tunlegitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muete los separe?

Spyro : acpto

Alcaldesa goodway : en ese caso los de claró marido y esposo

*todos aplauden*

Alcaldesa goodway : puede besar al novio

Spyro : *besa con pasion a Chase*

Chase : *corresponde*

*pasan unas horas y ya empieza la fiesta pero alguien se aleja*

Skye : estoy fwliz supongo pero ahora que haré chase era todo para mi pero que hago

??? : hola skye que ases aqui

Skye : eh? Ah eres tu


	10. El Nuevo Amo y El favor

??? : skye estas bien?

Skye : eh? A solo eres tu Everest

Everest : que ases aqui

Skye : pues viendo la luna

Everest : te acompaño

Skye : claro ven

Everest : *me siento serca de skye*

Skye : hoy esta linda la luna no

Everest : si silo esta

Skye : oye Everest por que sabias que estaba aqui?

Everest : emm por nada

Skye : ok*suspiro* sabes creo que tener a Chase a mi lado no se complira

Everest : tranquila como dicen si lo amas dejalo ir si vuelve es tullo y si no nunca lo fue

Skye : tienes razon pero que cachorro se fijará en mi

Everest : yo

Skye : que?

Everest : *beso a skye*

Skye : *sorprendida y corresponde*

Everest : skye yo te amo

Skye : *sonrrojada*

Everest : skye quieres ser mi novia

Skye : ... Si si quiero ser tu novia Everest *la vuelve a besar*

*2 meses despues*

Chase : *dormidos

Spyro : *despierta* *bozteza*

Chase : *despierta* mmm

Spyro : hola amor

Chase : hola corazon como dormiste

Spryro : bien amor vamos a comer amor

Chase : amor te puedo pedir algo

Spyro : que es

Chase : quiero pedirte que si no conoses una forma para que me conviertas en un dragon

Spyro : que?!

Chase : es que quiero ser igual que tu amor

Spyro : amor no se si sea buena idea amor

Chase : porfavor amor

Spyro : mmmm ok dejaver que hago ok amor?

Chase : si gracias amor

Spyro : denada amor *beso a chase*

Chase : *corresponde*


	11. La Transformacion de Chase

Spyro : *se despierta y lee libros*

*pasan unas 4 horas*

Spyro : no encuetro nada *suspira* parece que le falle a chase *reaccióna* espera eso es

*al dia siguiente*

Chase : hola amor como estas

Spyro : bien y tu amor

Chase : biem jeje

Spyro : amor ya se como aser lo que me pediste

Chase : *emocionado* enserio amor como?

Spyro : pues sera algo difícil y una ves que este lista la transformación tendrás que venir a vivir a nuestro nuevo hogar

Chase : pero... Abandonaría a mis amigos

Spyro : no digo qué lo hagas podras visitarlo

Chase : Enserio?

Spyro : claro amor

Chase : gracias amor

Spyro : denada cielo

*Chase. Va con ryder y le dice lo que pasa*

Ryder : pero chase estas seguro de aser esto

Chase : si estoy seguro

Ryder : esta bien ire por los demá

*todos se reúnen en el patio*

Skye : por que estamos aqui ryder?

Ryder : estamos aqui a despedirnos de chase

Marshall : renuncio?!

Ryder : no del todo pero ahora quiere estar con spyro y estamos aqui oara despedirnos de el

Chase : Ryder, chicos *llora* los voy a extrañar

Todos : tambien ati chase

Spyro : ya es hora de irnos

Ryder : adios Chase *llora un poco*

*spyro y chase atraviesan un portal y el portal los lleva a la fuente de la creación*

Chase : que es aqui amor

Spyro : aqui es para que te transformes en un dragon *pone una escama en la fuente* entra por unos 30 minutos y ya estaras listo

Chase : ok amor *se mete completo*

*pasan 30. Minutos*

Spyro : ojala chase este bien...

*Chase sale y su cuerpo es el de un dragon con escamas asules y amarillas*

Chase : amor que tal me veo

Spyro : luces presioso amor vamos a casa

Chase : ok amor

*spyro abre un portal y los lleva a al dimension de la creacion*

_


	12. La Noche de Chase y Spyro

_

*dimension de la creacion*

Spyro : van vamos a nuetra casa *imgina una casa y se crea*

Chase : que hermoso amor

Spyro : jeje si vamos

*entran a la casa y entran a su habitacion*

Spyro : chase amor

Chase : si spyro cariño?

Spyro : que tal si esta noche nos divertimos

Chase : si amor *besa a spyro*

Spyro : *corresponde y se cuestan en la cama*

Chase : estoy listo amor

Spyro : ok mi amor

Chase : *le muestra su año*

Spyro : *lo lame* mmmm

Chase : ahhh~~

Spyro : te gusta amor?

Chase si~

Spyro : ahora sige lo mejor *lo penetra*

Chase : ahhhh~~

Spyro : *embiste a chase*

Chase : ahhh ahhhh ahhh maaas

Spyro : como mi hermoso dragon diga *sige*

Chase : ahhhh

Spyro : *sige* amor ya me vengo

Chase : aslo dentro de mi

Spyro : *se corre* hmmmm uff

Chase : ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Spyro : que rico amor

Chase : si lose

Spyro : vamos amor a dormir

Chase : ok

*se acuestan en una cama*

Spyro : descansa amor

Chase : tu igual

*se duermem*


	13. Epilogo El Nacimiento de los Huevos

*2 meses despues de que chase y spyro tubieran sexo*

Chase : *dormido*

Spyro : jeje amor

Chase : *despierta* si spyro?

Spyro : como amanesiste amor *toca su pancita*

Chase : bien y feliz por que estoy feliz de que nascan nuestros bebes

Spyro : yo tambien amor jeje

Chase : jeje que hay de comer amor?

*pasan unas horas*

Chase : que rico~

Spyro : jeje que bueno que te gusto el huevo

Chase : si y con tocino mas rico

Spryo : si jeje

Chase : podemos ir a ver a Ryder y a los demas

Spyro : claro amorny te tengo un regalo

Chase : que es?

Spyro : *le doy a chase un collar con un diamante azul*

Chase : que lindo

Spyro : *me pongo uno igual y pero de color morado* jeje

Chase : ya vamos?

Spyro : claro

*spyro abre un portal y van con los paw patrol*

Chase y spyro : *atraviesan el portal y se convierten en cachorros*

Chase : *me miro* jeje soy un cachorro otra vez

Spyro : y yo también

Chase : jeje vamos con los demas

*van al cuartel*

Chase : hola chicos

Ryder : chase! *feliz lo abraza*

Chase : hola jefe ryder

Ryder : te extrañamos

Chase : yo tambien jeje

Spyro : hola Ryder

Ryder : emm hola enmm quien eres

Spyro : soy yo spyro

Ryder : enserio

Spyro : jeje si

Chase : y los chicos?

Ryder ' afuera jugando

*salen de la torre y van a fuera*

Chase : hola chicos

Cachorros : chase! *lo abrazan*

Spyro : parece que te extrañaron mucho

Chase : jejeje

Marhsall : dinos como es ty vida nueva hora

Chase : muy comoda realmente jeje y lo mejor es que estoy esperando unos bebes

Cachorros : QUEEEEEE!!!

Spyro : jeje como lo olleron

Cachorros : *impactados*

Chase : explicales amor

Spyro : ok chicos por ejemplo cuando dos personas se aman mucho...

Chase : me refería a que como estoy embarazado

Spyro : ahhh ok bueno miren yo al ser un dragon y chase igual uanque ahora somos como cachorros pues los dragones pueden dejar embarazados tanto machos como hembras

Chase : y es por eso que estoy embarazado *le empieza a doler la panza* ahhhh

Spyro : que pasa?

Chase : creo que ya vienen

Spyro : pero ocupas combertirte en Dragon *le quita el collar y chase se combierte en dragon*

Chase : marshall puedes ayudarnos porfavor

Marshall : claro

*pasan unas cuantas horas*

Spyro : ryder

Ryder : si

Spyro : cres que chase este bien?

Ryder : claro que si

Marshall : spyro... Felicidades Eres padre de 3 huevos

Spyro : enserio?!

Marshall : Sip

Spyro : puedo ver a chase

Marshall : claro pasa

Spyro : *entra al cuarto de Chase*

Chase : spyro Hola amor

Spyro : Hola amor

Chase : mira a nuestros huevos

Spyro : *los ve* son hermosos

Chase : ya quiero que eclosiónen

Spyro : yo tambien amor yo tambien jeje

Narrador : pasaron 3 meses y spyro y chase esperan tener a sus hijos pero esa es otra historia aqui se nos demuestra que no importa que raza somos que especie o si spmos lejanos o sercanos por que lo que sentimos por esa persona por que lo que es es un amor irrompible *suena la música de la rosa de guadalupe*

Fin de la primera temporada

 _Espero que les haya gustado!!!_

 _Creditos a su autor:_

 _hope_paw_patrol_

 _es un usuario de wattpad que me pidio que la publicara por aqui_

 _eso es todo!!!_

 _nos vemos_

 _ **deisy320 fuera!!!**_


End file.
